Timeline
Below is a timeline for the ''Total Drama'' franchise and it's related series. Media timeline Total DramaRama timeline Events timeline Unknown year * May 21: Chef Hatchet is born. 1970s * November 18, 1978: Chris McLean is born. 1990s * Between July and Late 1990: Geoff, Noah, and Owen are born. * Between July 1990 and June 1991: Alejandro Burromuerto, Beth, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold McGrady, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, and Tyler are born. * April 1, 1991: Cody Anderson is born. * Between July 1991 and June 1992: Anne Maria, B, Brick McArthur, Cameron Wilkins, Dakota Milton, Dawn, Jo, Lightning Jackson, Mike, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Zoey are born. * Between July 1992 and June 1993: Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Topher are born. * Between late 1992 and June 1993: Leonard is born. * October 28, 1996: Junior is born. Notes * Despite the characters not aging, 6teen takes place over the course of six years. Likely beginning in 2004 (when the series began airing) and concluding in 2009. ** The first year (2004) ends in the "Deck the Mall," which is set on Christmas. ** The second year (2005) ends in the episode "Midnight Madness," which takes place on New Years Eve. ** The third year (2006) ends in the episode "Snow Job," which is set in the winter. ** The fourth year (2007) ends in the episode "How the Rent-a-Cop Stole Christmas," which is set on Christmas. ** The fifth year (2008) ends in either "Fashion Victims" or "Whoa, Baby!" due to a small timeskip. *** The episodes "Whoa, Baby!" and "Labour Day (Part 1)" take place eight to nine months apart, with Labour Day taking place in September. This places "Whoa, Baby!" in either December 2008 or January 2009, with all episodes after taking place in the sixth year (2009). * Total Drama was confirmed by Christine Thompson on the official Facebook page to take place over the course of three years, with two seasons taking place per year (except the final season). The series, like the previous, likely starts in 2007 when it began airing. ** The first and second season, with the exception of the episode "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show," take place in one summer in year one (2007). ** "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Show" and the third season take place from early in the year until April and the fourth season takes place in the summer of year two (2008). ** The fifth season takes place in the summer of year three (2009), starting exactly one year after the end of the fourth season. * Stoked takes place entirely over the course of one summer. Due to the Total Drama Action theme playing in the Pirate's Ship, it likely takes place during the same time as the events of the second season of Total Drama, placing it in the summer of 2007. * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race was confirmed to take place in "year three" with the fifth season of Total Drama, placing it in late 2009. * Total DramaRama takes place in an alternate timeline. It is seemingly set in the present based on technology in the series, likely starting in 2018 when it began airing. It currently takes place over three years. ** The first year (2018) ends in "Snow Day," which is set in the winter. ** The second year (2019) ends in "Stink. Stank. Stunk." which ends with the characters celebrating Christmas. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__